


He's Back

by MissLouBanner



Category: Fast and Furious 9 (2020), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Dom will save to the love of his live, F/M, Family Drama, M/M, angry dom, kidnapped brian
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLouBanner/pseuds/MissLouBanner
Summary: Dominic creía que sus problemas habían quedado atrás.Con Brian y su hijo, Jack, parecía tenerlo todo al fin.Pero el pasado siempre termina alcanzadote ... y él se aseguraría de que Dom lo supiera.
Relationships: Brian O'Conner/Dominic Toretto, Roman Pearce/Mia Toretto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	He's Back

**Author's Note:**

> Me he basado únicamente en el trailer para esto. No tengo ni la mas mínima idea de como es que Han sigue vivo, ni la razón de como Dom esta dando la cara con su hermano en la primer escena que se encuentran y se muestra.
> 
> También agregue a que Mia tiene su casa justo al costado de Dom. Ambas parejas viviendo su vida en el campo.
> 
> Son meras suposiciones mías necesarias para sacar esta idea de mi cabeza.
> 
> Y si, Mia y Roman son pareja aquí. El bebe Brian es hijo de ambos.
> 
> Mientras que Jack es hijo de Dom y Brian.  
> Para tener al pequeño recurrieron a rentar un vientre. 
> 
> Si no te gusta esta idea, dejo a la imaginación su origen (?)
> 
> Cualquier comentario/Sugerencia/Critica es bien recibido para mi. 
> 
> Es mi segundo "trabajo" y no tengo Beta, hago lo mejor que puedo. 
> 
> He hecho algunas imágenes para esto, pero no logre subirlas aquí. Puedes echar un vistazo: https://m.facebook.com/story.php?story_fbid=168821464417077&id=100038676722105

Había desaparecido.

Su cuarto, la casa, su garage, la casa de su hermana, en los alrededores ... Buscaron en todos los lugares cercanos. 

Pero nada.

Ni un solo rastro de Brian.

Las compras con Mia no tardaban casi nunca, pero esta vez, se retrasaron por un neumático. Encima, no llevaban repuesto.

Dom tuvo que caminar para buscar la gasolinera más cercana, unos 5 kilómetros, mientras Mia y Roman se quedaban a cuidar el auto.

Normalmente viajaban en su Charger, pero Mia había insistido en que su auto debía presumir su pintura de vez en cuando. Y que Roman también debía aprender a hacer las compras. Él solía quedarse con Brian, hablando de cualquier cosa y bebiendo cerveza. Está vez no se libró. 

Tardaron cerca de 3 horas en no encontrar absolutamente nada.

Mia sugirió llamar a Elena y Hobbs, para pedir su apoyo. Que al menos les dieran más opciones antes de recurrir a la familia entera, de alertarlos.

El Toretto mayor se sentía frustrado. No podía creer la situación que estaba pasando. 

Brian era un ex policía, podría haber dejado pistas. Al menos un desastre como evidencia de que intentó oponerse a quien sea que se lo llevó. 

Roman se sentía culpable. Si tan solo hubiera escuchado los consejos 'molestos' de Brian de cargar siempre lo esencial en su auto, o de reemplazar las piezas ya utilizadas, nada de esto estuviera pasando. Mínimo podrían haberlos interceptado a tiempo y evitar que Brian desapareciera sin dejar rastro.

Ambos intentaban hacer memoria de algo fuera de normal que hubiesen dejado pasar en alguna de sus visitas a la ciudad. 

Pierce regresó a la casa que Dom compartía con Brian, haciendo otro intento más de encontrar pistas.

Mientras que Dom ... Estaba en el Skyline de Brian. Sentía que estando dentro del auto podría pensar mejor. Aclarar su mente. 

Pero ningún rostro o nombre aparecía. Después de su aventura contra Cipher, no habían generado más problemas. Ni siquiera con los contados clientes que atendían los fines de semana. 

O al menos eso es lo que el pensaba. 

En un intento de sacar su enojo, golpeó el volante del auto, haciendo que en el proceso la guantera se abriera, revelando un papel escondido cuidadosamente.

Dom tomó el trozo en su mano, lo desdobló esperando no encontrar alguna foto de su esposo en condiciones que ni en sus pesadillas quisiera ver. Pero solo había letras.

Leyó el papel y ... Esa caligrafía podría reconocerla donde sea. 

Mia estaba en la sala de su casa, aún hablando por teléfono con Elena. Anotaba las instrucciones que se le decían, cuando vio la forma en que su hermano entró, con la mandíbula tensa, las manos en forma de puño y los ojos brillando con rabia. 

Retiró el celular de su oreja y tapó el micrófono con una de sus manos. –Dom ¿Que pasa?– Su preocupación creció cuando no recibió respuesta, sólo seguía presente la rabia en los ojos de Dom.–¡Habla ya, Dom!

–¿Mía? ¿Está todo bien?–La voz de Elena indicaba que podía escuchar sus gritos, aún con la mano de Mia obstruyendo el sonido.

–Fue él

–¿Él? ¿Quién? 

Dom no respondió de nuevo, en cambio, le extendió a su hermana menor el papel que encontró dentro del Skyline. 

Mia tomó el trozo que Dom le ofreció. Los desdobló como pudo, teniendo en cuenta que una de sus manos seguía sosteniendo el teléfono. Cuando sus ojos terminaron de leer, miró a Dom con una mezcla de sorpresa y molestia. 

Colocó nuevamente el celular en su oreja –Sabemos dónde está. Gracias de todos modos. 

–Si necesitan ayudan, no duden en llamar– Con esas últimas palabras por parte de Elena, Mia colgó. 

–No lo dejaré pasar esta vez.

–Dom ... 

Antes de que Mia lograra decir algo más, Dom ya había salido de la casa. Roman entró unos segundos después, confundido por la actitud de su cuñado.

–¿Que mosca le pico?

–Sabe dónde está Brian.

Tardó más en saber la razón de la rabia de Dom, que en tomar su celular y marcar un número.

–Esto es un asunto familiar, Rom.

–Precisamente, los necesitamos.

Mia no dijo nada más. 

Su esposo tenía razón. Los iban a necesitar.  
  
Brian era un miembro importante, los demás se sentirían molestos si saben que estuvo en peligro y no hubo llamada de auxilio.  
  
×  
×  
  
Se suponía que él lo buscaría, no al revés.  
  
Los arrastraron a un lugar bajo tierra ... ¿O alto? No tenía idea siquiera de dónde estaba, sólo le importaba saber del rubio.  
  
Estaban rodeados por varios hombres. A Mia la tenían amenazada con un arma apuntando su cabeza y Pierce no podía hacer nada para defenderla por qué lo tenían sujeto 3 hombres más.  
  
Los demás solo tenían a uno o dos de ellos encima.  
  
Y él, estaba parado en medio del lugar, quieto. Intentando mantener la calma por más que quisiera aplastar su cráneo en cuanto lo viera.  
  
Las puertas se abrieron y su silueta fue inconfundible para los hermanos Toretto.  
  
Entró caminando en dirección del mayor; con un porte serio, calculador, a pasos firmes, estudiando a todas las nuevas caras presentes. Dió una vuelta alrededor del espacio personal de Dom y terminó de espaldas a él.  
  
–Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Dom.  
  
Una mezcla de confusión y curiosidad adornaba el rostro de los demás miembros No sanguíneos de la familia Toretto.  
  
–¿Dónde está?  
  
–¿El niño bonito?  
  
–Déjalo, él no tiene nada que ver en esto.  
  
–Tiene todo que ver, Dom.  
  
El ex convicto no contestó.  
  
El silencio de Dom era combustible para él. Gasolina de la más alta calidad. Sabía que estaba enojado, muy enojado y eso lo hacía brincar internamente de felicidad.  
  
Se giró en dirección del Toretto mayor, con su expresión aún fría, sin emociones. –Al principio fue difícil doblegarlo– Se acerco hasta quedar a centímetros de su nariz y continuó hablando. –Pero le mostré que se equivocó al elegir de Toretto.  
  
Eso último colmo la paciencia de Dom. Se lanzó contra él, pero fue detenido por sus hombres.  
  
–Me enseñaste a compartir ¿No?  
  
Los ojos llenos de rabia, dolor y frustración de Dom, fueron el plus para provocar una leve sonrisa burlona. –Después de acabar contigo, regresaré con él y te borraré de su mente.  
  
–Ya basta– Mia habló finalmente. –Por favor, Jakob.  
  
Pero no recibió respuesta, ni siquiera una mirada.  
  
–Cueste lo que me cueste.  
  
Dom hizo el esfuerzo de querer soltarse, pero fue inútil.  
  
–Al Principio no entendía porque– Comenzó a caminar nuevamente, dando una última vuelta al rededor de Dom. –Cambiar de una mujer sexy a un ex policía ... Un hombre.  
  
Volteó en dirección a Letty, estudiandola. Desde sus piernas firmes y delgadas, pasando por las caderas que atraparían a cualquier hombre, hasta sus oscuros ojos.  
  
–Pero ahora comprendo todo.  
  
Regresó su mirada sobre Dom y volvió a sonreír.  
  
–No puedo creer que todo este tiempo hayas tenido esas caderas bajo tu control. Escuchar sus gemidos y ver sus ojos azules llorando de placer– Cerró sus ojos como señal de estar recordando. –Es una vista única, Dom. Siempre te llevaste lo mejor.  
  
Que dios lo perdone, pero lo único que Dom sentía en estos momentos, eran puras ganas de tener la garganta de Jakob entre sus manos y callarlo de una vez por todas.  
  
–Pero eso va a cambiar.  
  
Jakob hizo una señal para que soltaran a Dom. Era el momento de cobrarse todos los años en que parecía ser la sombra del hombre calvo.  
  
Pero no contó con que una explosión sería la interrupción de su anhelo.  
  
Todo pasó muy rápido y él había quedado inconsciente debido a un golpe en la cabeza cuando fue arrojado a algún lugar lejos de su objetivo.  
  
Cuando despertó, Dom ya no estaba. Ni él, ni Mia, ni su "familia" nueva.  
  
Tendría que cazarlo de nuevo, pero no era ningún inconveniente para él, a diferencia de su 'Socia'. Sería aún más divertido debido al enojo que provocó en el mayor.  
×  
×  
–Entonces ... ¿Pierce me debe 5 grandes?  
  
–¿5 grandes?– Mia cuestionó a su pareja con la mirada.  
  
El nombrado suspiró, derrotado. Con la supuesta muerte de Han, su apuesta había desaparecido.  
  
O eso creyó.  
  
Tej comenzó a reír, atrayendo la mirada de todos. –Apostaron que Dom y Brian tardarían en tener hijos.  


Dom pasó su dura mirada de Han a Roman. –¿Cuánto?

–Aposté 5 grandes a que Mia terminaría llena de hijos antes que ustedes tuvieran uno.

Mia tenía sus manos sobre sus caderas, con una expresión claramente ofendida.

–Yo aposté a qué ustedes darían ese paso primero–Han se llevó una fritura a su boca. –Te veo más seguro ante el compromiso a ti que a Mia.

–Ustedes dos están muertos–Se burló Letty desde donde se encontraba.

–¿Perdón? Soy yo quien tiene un hijo con este idiota y parece que estoy criando a cuatro –Mia señaló a Roman, quien volteó a verla ofendido. –Tu empezaste esto, no me mires así.

Tej, Letty y Han, comenzaron a reír mientras su hablador amigo intentaba salir de la situación en la que se puso sin saber hace años.

Dom mostró una pequeña sonrisa de lado. Era un buen momento familiar, pero faltaba alguien.

Su esposo, el amor de su vida. Que estaba en manos de ... Él.

–Lo importante aquí es ... ¿Quien era él?–Megan hizo que todos dejarán de reír y voltearan a ver a Dom.

Pero Dom se mantuvo en silencio.

–Jakob– Respondió Letty, sabiendo que debía ser un difícil momento para Dom. –El hermano de Dom.

Nadie supo que más decir. Los problemas familiares parecían no terminar nunca.

–Sé que es un asunto familiar, Toretto ... –Hobbs atrajo las miradas de todos, al entrar al lugar. – ... Y no voy a intervenir por ahora. 

–Pero si esto se sale de control ... – Elena entró después de su jefe. – ... entonces actuaremos.

–Elena–La preocupación de Mia regresó.

–Tranquila, el bebé Brian y Jack están a salvó.

–Entonces es hora de actuar– Toretto mantuvo su mirada en Hobbs. –¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

–Hasta que me hagan enojar.

Eso significaba que no era mucho. Dom conocía la paciencia del Agente en estás situaciones.

-Andando.

Era hora de recuperar a Brian y terminar con los problemas familiares definitivamente. 

De tener a su pareja junto a él y a su hijo, tranquilos. 

De que el bebé Brian este junto a sus padres, Mia y Roman.

De que los demás no arriesguen más su vida.

De paz en toda la familia.

Su hermano menor debía recibir un castigo.


End file.
